Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Such cameras include a printed circuit board 110 (FIG. 3) with an imaging array 112 of photosensing elements disposed thereat. Typically the imaging array circuitry is disposed at a semiconductor substrate or chip 114 that is mounted to the printed circuit board, with an electrical connection or wire bonding 116 electrically connecting circuitry at the imaging array substrate or chip to circuitry at the printed circuit board. As shown in FIG. 3, the imaging array circuitry is disposed at the surface of the substrate or chip that faces away from the printed circuit board.